


Valedictorians

by RavenclawRita (shelfish)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelfish/pseuds/RavenclawRita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry I haven't been active at all- college got the better of me. But while I was home for winter break I decided to dig up my notebook and work on something new. Hope you enjoy, and I will be updating my other fics soon!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't been active at all- college got the better of me. But while I was home for winter break I decided to dig up my notebook and work on something new. Hope you enjoy, and I will be updating my other fics soon!

It started on the bus in fifth grade. Well, neither of us knew it yet, but we were about to meet the most influential person in either of our lives so far. 

I had transferred to the Southern California Public School #5 that year, and I was still new to the area. It also didn't help that my older sister Hylla was already in the high school. She was off making big friends in a big school and I was... stuck in SCPS #5. Therefore, as a student of SCPS #5, I was forced to ride the obnoxious yellow bus from the outsourced bus company that smelled like sweat and melting plastic. I can remember my first day on that bus well, because she made it not-so obnoxious. 

I barely got through the doors when the bus driver swung them shut with the creaky handle. He shot me a look as if to say 'I'm not paid enough for this', and motioned for me to take my seat. And by motioned to take my seat, I mean he hit the gas peddle. I struggled to find a seat as the bus shot around the corner, but he must've done this to everyone and in their own panic, the first front of the bus was full. To make it better, I was the new girl with dark skin and dark eyes, and everyone already had a friend. The thing about making friends is you don't normally worry about it until the time has come to make a friend. I made my way down the aisle slowly, then a voice perked up from my left elbow. 

"You can sit with me, if you want." The small but confident voice said. I nodded, swinging myself in to the seat backpack-first. I sighed, then looked at my companion. She was a smaller girl with blond hair and light blue eyes, almost clear. Her backpack matched her eyes, save for a large owl on the front. 

"Thanks stranger." I said nervously, smiling. Wait, do I have a name? What was my name?

"I'm Annabeth Chase," she said, smiling. Annabeth held out a plastic container also adorned with a owl (I was beginning to sense a pattern). "Would you like a blueberry?" I nodded, unpinning my arm from under my bag and picking out a few, savoring the way the berries burst when I applied pressure with my teeth. 

"I'm Reyna." 

* * *

 

I don't know why, but since that day on the bus, we were inseparable. We were best friends, practically living at her house after school. Once her parents knew I didn't have a babysitter, and my parents and sister came home late from their respective jobs, I was welcome for dinner and even later. 

Then, suddenly, high school hit us like it must've hit my sister when we first moved here. With that came sports and languages and arts classes, but one thing was for sure; Annabeth was always there to compete with me. When I chose French to learn a third language (my family is Hispanic, therefore we speak Spanish at home most of the time), she doubled up on Latin and Spanish. When I saw her sitting first chair clarinet at the school band concert, I saved up to take on the saxophone. I didn't even like it, but I stuck with it just to light a fire under her chair. I suppose that's why she took up track when I was on the soccer team. The trackies would loop the soccer field, with their coach on their heels riding his ridiculous bicycle, and we would pause from our games to giggle and point. I would joke with my friends on the team, to avoid staring too long at the blond ponytail bobbing up and down. 

If we seemed competitive in sports and arts, our academic competition looked like World War III. Our school only had enough funding for one of each of a few AP classes, so we were always put on the same schedule. Luckily, we were separated alphabetically by a poor boy named Oliver Bills. Poor Oliver had to bear the grunt of our resentful looks and muttering and test taking races; we should give that boy an award at graduation. 

One of our favorite memories was our history teacher Mr. Wu. He had heard of our discord through the year, and took it upon himself to 'heal our resentment' or something. And by heal our resentment, I mean he partnered us up for a project on ancient religions. Sure, with our brains we produced the best project the SCPS#5 had ever seen, but it was made clear throughout the process by some staged (and some not) fights, that we were to be separated. Somehow, the friendship that we had made in elementary school on that bus had been broken by competitiveness and hubris. 

One day, I was standing at my locker with some girls form the team when they fell silent. I could feel her presence and her anger before she even spoke, but I turned to face her anyway. The bright blue eyes had faded to gray during the years, and now those gray eyes radiated some force that I knew was something we needed to talk about.

"We'll... leave you two alone then," Jess said, giggling to her friend who I could've sworn had a name a minute before I looked into those damn eyes. Sighing, I inclined my eyebrows as an invitation to speak.

"Have you heard about class ranks?" Annabeth asked. I shook my head. "Are you sure? None of the teachers have said anything to me, but they keep shooting me looks and winks in class and I'm dying to know." She seemed so angry but yet so nervous about this small future event that wasn't so far away. All of the sudden, I was nervous too. 

"Annabeth, honestly, I don't know. I'm sure your GPA is wonderful and you'll give a great graduation speech." Her eyes hardened. 

"Are you saying this to get me to go easy so you can be valedictorian?" I shook my head. 

"Good luck with the ranks though,"  I smiled at her. She huffed and marched off to her next class. I sighed, taking my time in my locker, then followed her slowly to our next class. 

* * *

 

As it turned out, we didn't have to wait that long to find out our ranks. One week after our conversation (three weeks from graduation), Jason came in to the cafeteria to find me. Jason was a good kid, captain of the baseball team, and pretty smart too. He was also a pretty boy, but not my type. 

"Hey Rey, Principle wants to see you." he said, tapping my shoulder. I nodded, tossing my leftover pretzels to Dakota and saying goodbye to Piper, while Jason stayed to flirt with her. 

I knocked slowly, waiting for the secretary to wave me up to the desk, and then through the door to the principle's office. I did a double take when I saw a blond ponytail that was seated to my left. She was having a pleasant chat with our principle, until he stood up to welcome me. Annabeth motioned to stand too, as if to leave, but he asked us both to sit. 

"What's this about?" I asked curiously. Annabeth rolled her eyes at my manners, then sighed. 

"Principle... Chris... hasn't even told me yet." Our principle was a pretty chill guy. He was young and had a lot of visions for the school that turned out to be pretty helpful goals. The only drawback was his awkward dad attitude, and the way he wanted us to call him Principle Chris. 

"Girls," Principle Chris began, "I'm not stupid. I've heard how much of a ruckus you guys have stirred up over your little competition. The whole school raves about how smart you are. The teachers say your... competition... is unnecessary, but inspiring, and even tangible in classrooms. Yet, it seems good for the both of you. This is evident on your transcripts." He paused dramatically and handed us our grades at the same time in a practiced gesture. We read down our sheets, then compared to each other. I sat there, dumbstruck, until Annabeth spoke. 

"Our GPA's are the same," she said in disbelief. 

Principle Chris shrugged. "I don't know how, but they do! We double checked, and  _triple_ checked, but you both are tied for first place. Annabeth, when you had a tough time in Spanish-" she shot him a look and I looked quizzically at her, but Chris kept going. "It balanced out with your History grades. And Reyna, your English grades were balanced out by your Physics grades." 

"So what now?" I asked, finding my voice. Annabeth nodded, confirming our curiosity. Principle Chris smiled, as if he got to the grand finale. 

"Well normally we would have the Val and Sal (his nickames, not ours) give separate speeches, but since you've both tied, we're eliminating a Sal for this year, and we're going to have you two give one speech!" He held his arms out grinning, as if awaiting applause. "Oh don't look at me like that. Today, you bury the hatchet. You won't care about your quarrels ten years from now, or even five years from now! So shake hands, exchange phone numbers, get each other's addresses-"

"We already know." Annabeth said shortly. 

"Well then! It's settled. Get me a speech in ten days- well written, unifying, tear-jerking, you name it! Now, back to class!" With that, he ushered us out the door and closed it on our backs. Once in the hallway, I turned to Annabeth. 

"So um... Congratulations on being valedictorian?" She rolled her eyes. 

Annabeth made a grab for my transcript. "Let me check that again." I shook my head, holding it from her grasp. 

"It's no use, you heard the guy. Let's agree to write this speech and then we can forget about each other for the rest of our lives, ok?" Her storm gray eyes flashed and she grabbed my hand, uncapping a Sharpie pen from her pocket. She scribbled her phone number on my hand. 

"Are you trying to poison me so we don't have to do this speech?" I asked. She grinned. 

"Maybe I am. Feel free to come over after practice." She dropped my hand from her grasp and walked down the empty hallway, radiating confidence. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"-and now I have to write a graduation speech with her!" I groaned. Piper sighed, patting head as we hung upside down off of my bed. Piper McLean was a year younger than me, but she had basically been Annabeth's replacement when we drifted apart. I had taken her for support when I got my first tattoo (a minimalist pegasus that would later be covered with ivy and vines), and it was her that I went to for support when I felt like throwing Annabeth out a window. 

"Well, have you gone over yet?" she asked as I dropped onto the floor. I shook my head and Piper chuckled, looking down at me from the bed. 

"What if her parents don't like me? What if they remember and hate me-"

"Worrying won't get you anywhere," Piper said wisely as she reached for some of the jellybeans I kept on my desk. She popped a few in her mouth, then dropped a few into mine. 

I sighed and reached for my phone. "You're too smart." 

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Well duh. Smarter than you. Now please _call her._ " 

"It's a Friday night!" I protested. 

"Do you have any plans other than complaining to me?" she countered. I sighed. There was a soccer party I was going to attend later tonight. I liked parties, but I just didn't smoke and drink as the rest of the team. 

"Well there is a party... I was thinking of bringing you..." Piper loved parties more than I did, and she actually socialized the whole time. 

Piper laughed. "You were never intending on going and you will call Annabeth and ask her to study with you." Suddenly, she rolled off the bed and onto my chest, making a grab for my phone. Piper was practically my little sister, and sadly that came with the fact that she could be annoying, and annoyingly right. She grabbed at my back pocket for my phone, and I twisted, fighting the blush that was creeping onto my face. I had dated guys and girls, and had thought of dating Piper at one point, but we just got too close to date. She somehow managed to pull my phone out of my pocket and dial Annabeth's number from my hand. Before I could stop her, she hit call, pinned my arms under me with her legs, and pressed the phone to my ear. "Talk to her," she hissed in my ear. 

"Hello? This is Annabeth Chase."

"Hey Annabeth, it's Reyna."

"Oh. Hi. What's up?" Piper glared at me, listening in on the conversation. She squeezed my sides with her thighs, threatening my air intake. 

"Do you want to work on our speech tonight?" I asked nervously, trying to mask the sound of Piper suffocating me. 

"Umm... I can't tonight, I'm actually going to a party. Tomorrow maybe?" 

"Yeah! Tomorrow is gre-ughh."

"Are you... busy...?" she sounded concerned and I realized what she meant. 

"No it's just Piper," I said as I realized that didn't sound any better. "Come over around 6 for dinner?" I asked. 

"Sure."

"What's your favorite flavor of pizza?" I asked. Piper gave me a thumbs up in my peripheral vision, but didn't loosen her grip. 

"Ohh. Um, normal stuff with broccoli, thin crust."

"Can do! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Reyna, catch your breath before you make phone calls." She hung up and Piper rolled off me. 

"See, was that so hard?" she prodded. I rolled my eyes. "You're going to need more than pizza and an empty house to woo that girl, Rey." Piper said seriously. We hadn't brought up my feelings for her yet tonight, and I was just waiting for it to happen.

"I don't-"

"Sure, uh huh."

"You're forgetting who she is!"

"She was your first real friend here! You sat with her and shared crayons and lunches. It's perfectly natural to have feelings for her." Piper said.

I sighed, taking in Piper's words. She was right, of course. "Maybe I do... have feelings for Annabeth Chase." I muttered. Piper clapped me on the back hard and laughed. 

"Told ya! Now we have a lot of planning to get to in 24 hours. First, your wardrobe."

* * *

_Why couldn't Piper take care of the actual date too?_  She had organized my clothes, helped me clean the house, and even helped me cook the pizza. I was normally a good chef, but I was glad she stayed to calm my nerves. When the pizza was in the oven and everything was set up, she ordered me upstairs to shower, and left the house. My parents were gone on a business trip, and my sister was in college in northern California, so I had the house to myself for a while. I had braided my hair into a single braid, and Piper had put out simple jean cutoffs and a white v-neck t-shirt for me to wear. It was comfortable, but I felt awkward showing off all my tattoos. 

"Everyone likes your tats, Rey, and not everyone gets to see all of them." Piper had reassured me. I was suddenly self conscious of the designs that covered my arms, shoulders, and most of my back. Vines snaked around, intertwined with gold and small details of things that mattered to me. I traced the vines on my arms, waiting for Annabeth to show up. The clock read 5:59, she would be here soon.

*ding dong*

I jumped off the couch, checking my hair in the mirror by the door before slowly opening it.

"Hey," I said, grinning.

"Hey yourself." She took a step forward and I stepped back, showing her inside.

"House hasn't changed much since you were last here." I said, showing her into the living room.

"You have," Annabeth countered, poking a vine on my arm. "I always forget you have tattoos; you never really show them off."

I shrugged. "They make me feel self conscious."

"They look good." Annabeth said. With that, she dropped her bag on the couch and made herself comfortable. 

"Want anything to drink?" I asked. She shook her head. 

"I'm ok for now, but that pizza smells excellent."

"Will you be able to restraint yourself?" I joked, sitting next to her. 

She grinned and punched my arm. "Probably not."

* * *

 

The clock read 10:38pm when I finally called it quits. We had made really good progress (probably thanks to my cooking), but even Annabeth couldn't hide the small yawns that signaled she was tired. 

"C'mon, time for bed. Let me show you out." She nodded, following me to the front door. Just as I opened the door, thunder boomed, and it started pouring.

"Did you walk?" I asked her as I closed the door. She nodded. 

I sighed. "My parents took the car-"

"How convenient," she muttered. 

"Call your parents." I said. She sighed. 

"My parents took my brothers to a soccer tournament for the weekend." 

"Well, want to stay the night light old times?" 

She chuckled. "I guess I can."

"You guess? Be nice and I may just let you sleep on the couch." 

* * *

 

Two hours of cheesy games later, we were situated in my room. I let her borrow a pair of my soccer sweats and made up a bed for her on the ground. I was situated in my bed and about to fall asleep when Annabeth spoke. 

"Hey Reyna?" her voice was quiet, but with all the confidence of the first day I met her.

"Yeah, what's up?" I answered sleepily. 

"Do you wish you could... do it over?" She was referring to our ex-friendship. 

"Annabeth, you were the one that stopped talking to me," I kept my voice low, but serious. I rolled away from her slowly and closed my eyes. 

"I know, I'm sorry," she whispered, before turning the other way and ending our conversation. 


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up shocked and swearing  to the alarm blaring from my phone. Remembering I had a guest, I moved quickly to turn it off, but as I hit the button to look down, I realized Annabeth wasn't there. Instead, a neatly folded pile of blankets and a deflated and folded air mattress greeted me. 

Groaning and still sleepy, I dragged myself downstairs where I could wake myself up with some coffee and morning cartoons. Surprisingly, I was greeted by the smell of brewing coffee, and Annabeth Chase reading the morning newspaper on my couch. _Wait, when did we get a newspaper?_ She had changed out of my sweats into her jeans, and had her hair brushed and combed. Annabeth heard me, and turned around, smiling and looking far more energetic than I felt. _She never smiled at me before, what the heck?_

"Coffee first," I said, holding up a hand when she opened her mouth to speak. She closed her mouth slowly and nodded, going back to her paper. I found the biggest mug in the cupboard and added enough sugar to jump-start a Harley. When I was done, I joined her on the couch, her scratching away at the puzzles with a pen while I sipped my coffee. Once my mug was finished, I turned to her. 

"Do you... want to hang out today?" I asked. Annabeth looked at me, curious. 

"I mean, I don't know where that came from, but the Farmer's Market is going on today, or we could just bike to the beach." We had beaches in an easy half hour biking distance, and the ride along the shore was totally worth it. I stood and moved to look out the window. 

"The weather cleared up?"

She nodded. "I'd like to go home first if we're going out, you know?" I nodded, not exactly sure of what she meant, but I went along with it. 

"Did you find anything to eat?" I asked. She nodded. 

"I helped myself to your bagels, was that ok?" I nodded, waving it off. 

"Go home, I'll eat breakfast, and you can meet me back here so we can go to town."

Annabeth frowned. "Town is more than a bike ride away."

I grinned. "Different type of bike."

* * *

 

Not surprisingly, Annabeth jumped right on the back of my bike. I had checked the purple and gold bike for scratches before, warning Annabeth that if she scratched it, she would be cleaning it  _and_ walking home. She just rolled her eyes and jumped on, grasping my waist with a timid hold while I ignored the butterflies in my stomach. I revved the Harley and we rolled down the small hill that was our street. Every time we hit a bump or I accelerated, Annabeth would tighten her grip just a bit in fear, and I chuckled, still ignoring my stomach. 

After a twenty minute heart-fluttering ride, I parked neatly next to the Farmer's Market, which was set up in one of the parks downtown. Annabeth lept off, bouncing. 

"That was actually fun!" she said, once we had taken our helmets off. I laughed. 

"You seemed tense," I said, motioning to my stomach. I pulled my shirt. "Are there bruises?" Annabeth looked at my stomach and the tattoos that were curling around my hips, and blushed furiously. She tossed me her helmet and stalked over to the nearest booth, inquiring about their cucumbers.

We picked out ingredients for a picnic lunch, which Annabeth insisted on paying for. After a ten minute battle of glaring and frenzied mouth-opening on my part, she won. We stashed the sandwiches and juices in my cooler under my seat, and made our way to the coast. I turned off at an old gate, rolling the bike down a small grassy hill that I knew led to a private beach nestled between two outcroppings. 

"How'd you find this?" Annabeth asked as I dug out the cooler, blanket, and towels. 

"My dad used to work on these houses, as a contractor." She nodded, leading the way down the narrow path. When we hit sand, we kicked off our shoes and Annabeth broke into a run. The beach was a long but skinny piece of sand that was made from eroded weaker rock between the two outcroppings. I had come here often as a kid with my dad, and then Hylla. 

"Here!" Annabeth said, motioning to a spot in the sun. I nodded, trudging over and setting down the cooler and towels, then spreading out the blanket. As I bent down, Annabeth's shirt hit me in the face. Sputtering, I looked up to find her jeans not farther, and a blond ponytail already out in the waves. "C'mon slowpoke!" 

I laughed, pulling off my shirt, suddenly realizing she was going to see all of my tattoos for the first time. I took my time, folding our clothes and wading slowly in, as Annabeth flipped and paddled through the deeper water. We dove for shells, splashed each other, and I scared her, diving in the dark water and grabbing her toes. I called it quits when she flipped me, so I lead the way back to the blanket. I could feel her eyes on my back as I pulled on my shirt, not bothering to button it entirely. Annabeth dried off with a towel, but stayed content in her orange bikini. 

"Is that wine?" she asked, leaning over to take the small bottle from my hands. 

"Yeah, a family friend owns a vineyard up the coast a ways."

"I don't normally... do... alcohol. I think it smells bad," Annabeth wrinkled her nose skeptically at the bottle. "And tastes worse." 

"Try it? It's just white wine, pinky promise." We interlocked our pinkies and I poured us each a glass. I watched her take a sip, watching her eyes crinkle and her mouth swish the liquid slowly. 

"It's not bad Reyna." She tapped her glass against mine, and took another sip. I grinned, pulling out the second course of crackers and cheese and apples. We talked seamlessly about everything and nothing, about school and college and the speech that didn't seem too bad after all. As I twisted to pull out the sandwiches, I felt my shirt slide a bit, and Annabeth leaned over, blushing when I caught her staring at my waist. "Sorry, just looking."

"Do you like them?" I said, smirking. She blushed further and nodded slightly. "Well, let me explain them." I took off my shirt, pointing to each hidden artifact and letting her trace the vines that went around my neck and arms, and laughing when I tried to point at my lower back and couldn't reach. 

"It's kinda like a metaphor. You hide the things you love among the ivy, but you still keep them close to you." I nodded, blushing, then handing her a sandwich to change the subject. We ate in peace until the sun set, casting different colors on the water. We packed up slowly, not wanting to leave. I drove slowly through the dark backstreets, taking winding slow turns until I reached her house. 

"Thanks for the date Reyna, let's do it again some time." Annabeth said, smiling. The darkness hid my blush as I smiled too, watching her unlock her front door, then turn around to wave. I waved back then rode home fast.  _I gotta tell Piper._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: this section is in Annabeth's perspective.

As soon as I closed the door, I raced up to my room to call my best friend. "Percy what do I do?" I groaned, hanging off my bed. I told him everything, and he waited patiently to ask questions until I was done. 

"Do... nothing. But not that! Do everything! Ok. I don't see the harm in going on dates like you did today. Did you have fun?"

I nodded. "Yeah... but she scares me."

He laughed. "Yeah she should! She's tough! Captain of the soccer team, and have you  _seen_ those tattoos?!" I chuckled, leaving out that part for Percy's sake. "Well, she seems nice enough. And she makes you laugh and treats you well."

"Percy it was one date!"

"Yeah, and you're swooning over a tough girl with arm tats. Is that your type?"

" _Percy!_ I don't have a  _type._ And they're not just on her arms. They go around her neck and down her back and hips and-"  _Oh._

Percy laughed. "Annabeth! You left out those details!"

"We didn't do anything! And I didn't call you to tell you about Reyna's tattoos. I called you for  _advice._ "

I could practically hear his grin through the phone. "Want my advice? Ask. Her. Out." Groaning, I looked at the calendar. Eight days to graduation, eight days to write a speech and figure out my feelings for this girl. 

"Thanks Percy, I'll call you tomorrow." I pulled out my laptop and got to work. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: back in Reyna's perspective. (buckle up kids this gets crazy)

It didn't help my focus in class to remember the way Annabeth held my waist on the bike, or the way she looked at my tattoos. It also didn't help that Piper elbowed me every time Annabeth walked down the hall, or the way people whispered when I walked by or when Annabeth and I made eye contact. We weren't our competitive selves, we were softer. Whispers followed me from the lockers and even to the soccer field, and pretty soon I was scowling so much my face hurt. I walked the halls with my eyes on the ground usually to avoid their eyes, when suddenly I collided with a tall mass that definitely wasn't as strong as me. 

"Principle!" I said as I knocked him on the ground. He laughed, shaking his head. 

"It's my fault, I didn't see you there Reyna. Could I get a hand?" I pulled him up effortlessly, ignoring his sideways glance at my arms. "I was actually looking for you and Miss Chase. How's that speech?" Snickers came from down the hall, and I vowed to find the source after class. 

"It's... going well. We'll get it to you soon. Excuse me, I have to get to class..."

"No no, quite alright. I understand. If your teacher gives you trouble, send them to me!" He winked and patted my shoulder, then turned smartly on his heel and walked down the hall, bouncing with each step. 

* * *

Later that night, Piper let herself into my house with pizza and cupcakes. My sweet tooth beat my anger, and I let her inside to talk. 

"You are despicable," I said, reaching for the cupcakes before pizza. She slapped my hand and placed a slice with pepperoni in it instead. 

"It's those rumors, isn't it?" Piper asked. She always knew when something was bothering me. 

"Yeah... but what are we supposed to do?"

"We? We meaning you and Annabeth? Well, you could ask her out on a real date and hold her hand and give her flowers and kiss her..."

I rolled my eyes, ignoring the truth of her solution. "Well, what should we do for a  _real_ date? I mean I took her for a picnic on the damn beach, that's not a date?"

Piper shook her head. "No, you didn't ask her there as a  _date._ You asked her to 'hang out'. Call her up, and ask her for a date, tomorrow." 

Rolling my eyes, I reached for my phone. 

* * *

 

I ignored the stares as I leaned against my Harley in the parking lot. Piper insisted I wear my toughest-looking leather jacket, jeans, boots, but a loose collared shirt. She grilled me all night, packing extra food and snacks into the bike. I was beginning to think Annabeth would skip my skipping plans when I saw her across the parking lot with a confused look on her face. I waved her over and put on my best smile. 

"Good morning, Annabeth."

"Reyna!" She hissed. "It's almost time for class! We can't skip! We'll get in trouble."

I sighed. "We're the teachers' pets, one day won't hurt. I would like to invite you, on a date with me." I pulled out a single rose from behind my back. 

She blushed, but looked shocked. "Well... what do you have in mind?"

"We are going back to the beach to do some serious speech-writing. Then, I am going to take you to a real restaurant for a real dinner date." She blushed again and I grinned. 

"A d-date? Skipping school? Rey..."

"Please Annabeth?" I flashed her my best smile. 

"Alright, let's get out before campus patrol shows up." I grinned, handing her a helmet and jumping on, revving the bike as the bell for first block rang. 

* * *

 

We got to the (thankfully) empty beach easily, considering my heart was still pumping a bit with the thought of skipping school, and Annabeth's arms around me. I had the forethought to pack a blanket and food, but no bathing suits or towels. I didn't care, I was hot under the jacket and wanted to swim, but Annabeth blushed furiously when she saw me shrug out of my shirt and reveal my purple bra. 

"Wha-what are you doing?" She stammered.

"Swimming," I responded, kicking off my jeans and running into the wake. 

"Annabeth!" I called from out in the water, while she was still sitting dumbstruck on the blanket. "I don't care if you have an ugly wart on your back-"

"I'm coming!" She yelled, kicking off her jeans angrily. I chuckled, waiting as she stormed angrily towards me in a blue bra, with matching underwear. I let Annabeth splash me for a while, then pulled her out of the water for sandwiches when I heard her stomach growl. 

"We're picnicking on a beach, in our underwear, skipping school." Annabeth said as she finished her sandwich. I sighed, laying down on the blanket and closing my eyes. 

"Do you actually want to write that speech?" I asked. I opened one eye as she punched my stomach, hard. She leaned in a bit towards me, and I sat up suddenly, breaking the moment awkwardly. "Speech?" I elbowed her side and she rolled her eyes. I reached for my notebook, feeling her eyes on my arms again. Turning around to confront her, I saw her eyes flutter to my lips. I slowly reached up to her chin, guiding her lips slowly to mine. 

"This isn't speech writing..." Annabeth said quietly. 

"Shhh," I countered, before kissing her. It was a soft, sweet kiss that was tentative but expressed emotion. She pulled away slowly, and I watched her eyes grow cloudy. 

"Can... can you take me home Reyna?" It was a soft request, but I understood. 

"Annabeth-" I began as she stood up suddenly, throwing her clothes on and grabbing the blanket, storming up to the bike. I sighed, avoiding her gaze as I packed up the bike. She gripped my waist tightly, tighter than needed. I made the drive home quickly, rounding the last corner of the intersection when-


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Annabeth's perspective from here on unless indicated

Two days after the accident, they say Reyna finally woke up. I had heard through the whispers at school that she had memory damage, but the extent wasn't known. People were staring at me in the hallway so much, the principle had to call me into his office. 

"Since Reyna is unfortunately... damaged... You're going to have to do the speech on your own. I'm sorry."

"Will she still graduate?"

"Oh of course. Her mental health must be addressed though..." I listened to him talk about her condition and his 'speculations' about the doctors until I stood up and excused myself to go to class. Instead, I ducked out the back door to climb the small hill behind the school. With the recent accident, I doubt anyone would care that I was up here.  _Why did I get to walk away from that?_ Reyna had memory loss, while I had a couple broken ribs. Suddenly, I heard the grass crunch behind me. 

"Annabeth?" A small dark haired girl stood a couple feet away from where I was sitting. She was confident, but respected my privacy. 

"You're Piper McLean, Rey's friend." She nodded, happy I remembered her. I patted the ground next to me and we sat, facing out to the cliffs. "Have you... heard from her?" I felt myself asking. 

Piper sighed. "She remembers me and her family and a bit of school. I've been to visit her a couple times, and that has helped definitely. Her last few memories though..."

"Gone?" I asked. Piper nodded. 

"The doctors say you forget the most emotional memories, but mostly the most recent ones. Talking to her, it's like the accident never happened. Well now she knows because we told her, but there's definitely a gap..."

"Piper, she pushed me off the back of the bike before the truck hit us. To save me." I felt the words leave my mouth, I hadn't told anyone, and I felt myself trusting this girl I hardly knew. 

"Yeah, they said you were found on the side of the road, farther from her and the bike. Annabeth," she took my hand, forcing me to look at her,"You need to visit her. She doesn't know you, but they said there was another person in the accident, and she'd want to know."

I blushed. "Let's go now."

* * *

Piper and I spent the ride to the hospital in silence, but I think it wasn't out of awkwardness, the silence was more from thought.

We were able to get through the hospital without incident, but the Intensive Care Unit was tough.

Piper strolled right up to the desk. "We'd like to visit Reyna Avila-Ramirez Arellano, please." The nurse looked up. She had blond hair and blue eyes, with the stereotypical scrubs. She looked to the corner, where I could guess Reyna's room was, and then back at us. 

"I'm sorry girls, you know I can't do that. Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Please, Reyna is one of our close friends, and we were really worried." Piper's dark eyes flashed, and she put every amount of pleading into her voice. The nurse looked at me, then frowned. 

"Weren't you the girl that was on the bike with her?" The nurse asked. I nodded. She looked worried. "You came away from that with two broken ribs and some bumps, it's astonishing. How?"

"She pushed me off, last minute. I landed on the grass and wasn't hurt that bad."

The nurse smiled. "Thank god you are ok. Unfortunately, Reyna is a bit more busted up. You can go in, but be gentle, and patient. I'm sure you've heard about her memory." We nodded, thanking the nurse, then heading to the room. Piper opened the door for me and motioned me in. I stepped in slowly, hearing the door close behind me. 

When I came around the corner and saw Reyna, my heart stopped. Her face was coated in scratches, with her legs immobilized in plaster. One of her arms was in a sling, and the exposed skin of her other arm was coated in bruises. Despite her injuries, she seemed to be sleeping peacefully though.  _They neglected to mention her bruises in those rumors,_ I thought angrily. A heart monitor beeped quietly in the corner, its green light casting a faint glow on her face. I sat in the chair near her bed, looking guiltily at Piper's card and bear that were sitting on her table. I resolved next time to bring her chocolate and flowers, and at least a card. 

"Umm, so hey. It's Annabeth. I skipped school with Piper to come visit. You should be proud of me... ha ha ha. That's something I like about you; you're smart, so smart, but you're not afraid to break rules. I wish I had half the confidence you did... sorry I'm rambling about myself, I'm here for you, not me. I miss you though, asshole. If you... Don't. You better get your ass up to make this speech with me because I can't stand up there by myself and make it... Rey?" I leaned forward as her eyes fluttered, opening slowly then focusing on me. 

"Annabeth?" she asked in a hoarse voice. I nodded, fighting the tears. 

"Do you... remember me?" I asked shakily. She frowned, fighting hard to remember. 

"I don't remember anything. I think, we went to the same school together. They tell me there was an accident, and you were on my bike with me." She frowned again, trying to organize the details. It pained me to see her in pain, trying to fight the haze. "Why would you be on my bike with me? I never ride my bike with anyone, except maybe my sister..." She turned to me, looking for an answer. 

"We spent the day together. You convinced me to skip school and we went to the beach your dad took you to..." I trailed off. She nodded, accepting it. 

"I remember the beach. Not going with you, I remember going with my dad and Hylla... Why did we spend a whole day together?" Her eyes searched mine, and I waited for her to piece it together. "Do... Did... you care about me?"

I nodded. "And you cared about me. Enough to push me off the back of your bike before the crash." Her eyebrows crinkled again in a frown. 

"Are we dating?" she asked simply. I looked at the ground. She reached for my hand tentatively. "I know... this is probably hard for you. To watch me go through this, and want to be there for me, but I don't even remember you. It's nice to know someone is there for me though. But if we were dating, I'd be the luckiest woman in the world." She smirked and winked, in a gesture that was so her I could almost forget her memory loss. I choked back the tears again, smirking back at her. 

"If you weren't dating me, you'd be the dumbest girl in the world." I said, lightly punching her arm. She laughed, then frowned again, looking at the IV. 

"They've got me drugged to sleep, in hope the naps will help me recover my memory. Would you stay with me, mystery girl?" Reyna asked. I nodded, stroking her hand gently with my thumb until the drugs pulled her under. 

 

 


End file.
